China escape
by Izralaei
Summary: Jack escapes from China and kills cheng post day 5 and before Audrey went looking for him


11:00:00

In a secret underground prison under Beijing airport 2 people were escorting a man to execution through a corridor

That man was jack Bauer when they reach a room the 2 guards stand by the door with mp7s then Chang Zhi walks in and says "you are no longer worth keeping alive so we have decided to kill you

At that exact moment jack jumps at one of the guards and grabs his mp7 and using it puts 4 bullets in Chengs head followed by 3 in both guards head

11:05:30

11:10:54

Jack has walked into a room by the doors when he sees a 9mm glock and realises he's going to have to Down size his weapon for when he gets into public space

11:12:07

CTU LA

Chloe's at her workstation checking the computer networks status and is loggging off to go home

11:15:14

Jack comes up some stairs and sees he's at a airport

And that straight in front of him there's a Japan airways flight loading passengers and jack has the perfect opportunity to climb on board and he sneaks on and into a unbooked seat at the front and after him a dispatcher with a sat phone is getting off and jack just swipes the sat phone as the guy gets off the plane and they start taxiing .

Time skips until 11:40:00

Jack stands up and walks forward into a toilet and calls the only number he can think of that has favours with Japanese domestic intelligence

11:40:53 A apartment London England

On the phone

"Andrews MI5"

"This is jack Bauer I need help"

Andrews stands up and moves into his kitchen

Back on the phone

" I heard you were in chinese torture camps"

"Yes but I escaped now do you have any friends at PSIA who could get me through passport control as I don't have one "

"Yes I can what flight are you on"

"A Japanese airlines flight to narita"

17:00 japan time

Thank you for getting me through immigration and driving me to the us embassy said jack to the 2 Japanese men

Us embassy Tokyo security room

Sudden a alert comes up on the camera monitor for the camera monitoring the street the words classified level 3 Friendly appeared on the screen and the camera operator picked up the phone to dial The attached contact details to the page while the man walked towards the embassy.

03:05 Washington DC =17:05 Tokyo

A phone starts ringing. "White House secure line" says the operator "hello this is Arthur Johnson calling from the us embassy in Japan a man just flagged on our cctv as a friendly but it's classified level 3 and this is the contact number attached to the base of the file" said the camera operator " can you confirm the file number please" says the White House secure line operator, "AD53947" says the camera operator "please stay on the line I'm just gonna put you on hold". The White House operator enters that number and gets a sheet saying classified and contact the president if info located so he makes the decision to ring the president.

03 08 WASHINGTON DC =17 08 Tokyo

"Yes" says the president

"Mr president we have someone calling with information about someone the file is classified and to contact you the file is AD53947" says the White House comms operator

"CONNECT them immediately" says. The president

17 09 Tokyo 03 09 Washington DC

Jack walks over to the embassy general enquiries desk and says " 7 Charlie Zulu 9914 Lima alpha November golf"

The person behind the desk immediately recognised this as A CIA code sign and immediately says " ID number" jack immediately says "Charlie tango uniform Foxtrot hotel Romeo 4" the person behind the desk is typing this into a message to send to Langley.

17 17 Tokyo time

00:17 Am Local Time

CTU LA

A phone starts ringing

"CTU Pressman" answers milo

"Sir I have a call for you from deputy director Michaels of the CIA calling from Langley" says the ctu switchboard operator

"Connect it please" responded milo

"Mr pressman I believe you are the agent in charge of the night shift" said deputy director Michaels

"Yes I am sir may I ask what this is about" said milo

"A ctu id response was just used in Tokyo but the files coded need to know and your office is the contact point the Code is linked to DHS File number AD53947" said deputy director Michaels

Milo types the code into his station and a classified need to know alert appears with 3 names Bill Buchanan,Chloe o'brian and the president

"Deputy director Michaels it's gonna be about 10 hours until you get the answer as the only people with that access are on the day shift" said milo

"Mr pressman this man just walked into a US Embassy I need to know who he is so call someone with clearance in" said Michaels

Milo picks up his phone and says to the operator "connect me with bill Buchanan priority 4 please"

17 20 Tokyo

00:20 local time

Bill s apartment downtown LA

A phone starts ringing waking bill up he pushes the speaker button

"Buchanan" says bill

" sir I just got off the phone with the deputy CIA director calling from Langley a CTU LA Code in was just used in our embassy in Tokyo" said milo

"It doesn't explain why you call me in the middle of the night" said bill

"Sir the clearance code was only for you Chloe and the president" said milo

"What's the DHS File number" said bill

"AD53947" said milo

"I'm on my way in I need you to get me the president on a priority 3 line patched to my cell phone now and call Chloe in tell her It's about AD53847"

17:22 Japan

03:22 local

"So what your telling is your saw this man and then he disappeared"

Said the president "Yes mr president" said the comm operator "if you see him again call us Immediately" said the president

17:24 Japan

08:24 London uk

Assistant director Andrews is in his car

His phone rings and he answers it "Andrews" he says

"Sir I'm calling to alert you that MSS have an increased presence at Beijing airport and your needed to meet with mi6 about our response" said the comm person and the line disconnects

17 30 Japan

00:30 Los Angeles

03:30 Washington DC

White House the president is just about to walk back to the residence when his phone beeps

"Sir I have bill Buchanan on a priority 3 line for you" said the voice

"Connect him" said the president

" Sir CTU just received a call from the CIA saying someone used jack bauers passcode In Japan" said bill

"Well I just got off the line with 24 hour security at the Tokyo embassy Bauer was seen across the street 30 minutes ago. Where was th code used " said the president " the code was used inside but the CIA didn't say where but there selecting a call back soon so I suggest we use that and find out where Jack is" said bill

17 33 Japan

"Excuse me um who is the president " asks jack

"Mr Mike novick but he was inaugurated over 4 months ago sir"

"Dammit" says jack under his breath although mike will help him he knows it means chengs had him about 20 months.

1735 Japan

03:35 Langley

00:35 Los Angeles

"Mr Buchanan have you got a name for me " says Daniels

"No it's need to know" says bill

"Well what am i supposed to do then" said Daniels

" I need you to connect me with the phone nearest to the passcode use point priority 3" said bill

"Ok I'll patch you through"

Us embassy Tokyo

A phone rings the person behind the desk picks it up

"Enquiries" said the desk person

"This is Bill Buchanan Ctu La domestic office. I need you to give the phone to the man who gave you the passcode"

"Ok doing it now, sir I have a phone call for you" says the desk person

"Who is this" says jack

"Jack it's bill" says bill

"Please get me out of here and protect Kim when they find out i killed Cheng they will come after her and her family"

17 40 Japan

00:40 Los Angeles

03 40 Boston

"Milo i need you to locate Kim Bauer immediately" bill shouted

"I have her address she lives in Boston with chase Edmunds and his daughter and she's 8 months pregnant" said milo quickly

Get me whoever's in charge at CTU Boston and have them moved to a safe house immediately

17 50 4 way spit screen

Japan jacks being loaded onto a helicopter and flown to the airport

LA Chloe's arrived at ctu ands tracking the helicopter

Boston A 8 car motorcade is departing CTU

White House mike is seen drinking a cup of coffee

17 52 Japan time

00:52 LA

03:52 Washington D.C. and Boston

Kim's phone is ringing.

Chase answers it

"Yes"says chase

"It's Chloe calling from CTU Los Angeles you all need to pack some bags and be ready to leave when CTU Boston get there to move you to protection" said Chloe

"Why do we need protection"said chase

"Jack" said Chloe

"Whats he done now" Said chase

"Not quite sure yet but based on how he was kidnapped by the Chinese I'd say it involves dead Chinese people" said Chloe

Chase taps Kim's shoulder and when she wakes he says " jacks done something ctu are moving us to protection soon 0"

"Well this is an upgrade from China" says jack as he steps on the C37

"Sir we will be taking off from here and we will fly to Hawaii where we will re fuel and we will the fly on to la before flying to NAF EL Centro when you'll transfer onto a C40 to Washington DC

18:00 Japan

01:00 Los Angeles

04:00 Washington D.C.


End file.
